1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for cleaning tile grout joints, such as the joints formed between ceramic and clay floor and wall tiles, and more particularly to an tile joint cleaning device having a scrubbing head capable of dispensing liquid cleaner such that tile joints may be easily cleaned.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of ceramic and clay floor tile is well known. In recent years the use of tiles for covering floors and walls has become increasingly popular. A typical floor tile installation consists of a plurality of tiles bonded to an underlying subfloor by bonding material, including mortar and grout.
In the typical installation a layer of mortar is applied over the subfloor to be tiled. Next, floor tiles are placed on top of the mortar layer. The tiles are typically spaced relative to one another such that a gap exists between adjacent tiles. Accordingly, the space between the tiles defines the size of the gap, and gap sizes vary (depending on the type and style of tile used and the desired spacing of the tiles. Typical gap sizes range from 1/8" to 3/4". Once the mortar sets, thereby fixing the tiles in place, the gaps are filled with grout. Portland cement is the base for most grout and additives are used to produce grout having specific qualities such as color, mildew resistance, hardness, etc. Furthermore, alternate grout substances, such as epoxies and silicone, are sometimes used. The grout substantially fills the gaps and results in the formation of a network of grooves between the tile.
Most tile joints, however, are easily soiled and stained and require frequent cleaning. For example, grout joints on floors are easily soiled and stained from foot traffic and spills and require frequent cleaning. In addition, tile joints in high moisture areas, such as shower stalls, often accumulate mold and mildew and require frequent cleaning. Accordingly, tile joints must be frequently cleaned to eliminate unsightly staining. One problem experienced in cleaning tile joints, however, is that tile joints are often relatively small, ranging from approximately 1/8" to 1/2" in width. In addition, the joints are typically recessed relative to the tile surface in the shape of a groove. The small size of the joints and recessed location, make it difficult for one to scrub the joint with a conventional cleaning sponge. Accordingly, there exists a need for tile joint cleaning device having a compact scrubbing head and a means for dispensing liquid joint cleaning solution for facilitating the cleaning of tile joints.